Loser
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *TAIORA* Omg! ^^ TAIORA version of Two Girls And A Guy ^^ Tai's a geek while Matt's Pretty Boy. Sora's a new popular girl. Problem: Tai likes her, and knows he can't have her. Matt also likes her. Plz R + R! ^^


**Here we go! Lol ~_^ My FIRST and LAST Taiora! :D Hehe :) Yes, I loathe this couple, but I feel bad for how I portray Tai in my fics *sniffles* Lol ~_^ Gotta do something for my 2nd fav character :D So... Yeah, Taiora for all the Taiora fans... I guess :D Um... Fic is AU, and Matt and Tai are fraternal twins, k? Mmkay :D And might have Mimato as well, haven't decided ^_^; It's a Sorato/Taiora triangle, but will end Taiora :P Plz R + R**

**::NOTE:: This is the TAIORA version of Two Guys And A Girl, the same idea took separate routes ^^**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mimi moaned slightly as Matt kissed her neck. She was pushed up against the kitchen counter by Odaiba High's star athlete, not to mention resident hunk, Yamato Ishida. 

She herself knew she wasn't Matt's girlfriend, not that he had one, he didn't go steady, but more of a fling. She didn't mind though, it was always like this. 

"When are your parents getting home?" Mimi murmured in between kisses. 

"Who cares" Matt replied, beginning to delve deeper into the kiss. 

But then there was a sound of breaking glass, and Matt turned around whilst Mimi looked around him. 

"Sorry" Tai managed to say, broken pieces of porcelain at his feet, "Clumsy me" 

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "That's Taichi Kamiya, isn't it?" 

"Uh, yeah..." Matt replied, running his hand through his hair, "He's my new tutor- seems I'm heading towards an F in biology..." 

"Oh" Mimi said, "That clears it up. I don't know why else _he_ would be in your house" 

Matt laughed. 

"I think I should go, if you have to study" Mimi pulled a face, "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" 

"Definitely" Matt replied, kissing her on the lips as she turned to go out the kitchen door. 

When she was gone, Tai began to pick up the remains of the vase. 

"That didn't look like a normal make-out session" Tai started, rubbing his thick rimmed glasses, "I'm sure mum wouldn't approve" 

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she wouldn't approve of you breaking her vase either" Matt said, as he passed Tai and started up the stairs. 

"Sorry I can't see well" Tai said bitterly after Matt. 

"That's why you wear glasses, duh" Matt replied, still walking up the stairs. 

"I didn't mean that" Tai retorted. 

Matt sighed and swung around to look down at him. 

"Well" Matt started after a minute, "Did you bump into a door or something? That can happen you know, what with you breaking mum's vase" 

Tai gave him a look, then said, "Funny" 

"Hey, it's only a black eye, I didn't even notice it!" 

"Your friends are stupid" Tai replied flatly. 

"Who?" Matt sighed, sitting down on the top step. 

"Atsuji Imai and Doi Gasuki" 

Matt shrugged, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Who said I wanted you to do anything?" Tai said. 

"Fine then" Matt said, and got up to go to his room. 

"Boys! Help me with the groceries, please" 

Matt rolled his eyes and headed back down stairs as his mothers voice rang through the house. She had just come home and was now in the kitchen, putting some bags on the counter. 

"Go get the rest out of the car, would you Matt?" Nancy Ishida said to her eldest son. 

"Yeah yeah" Matt muttered, and went out the kitchen door. 

"So" Nancy said as she placed things away, "How was your day Tai?" 

"It was ok, I got an A in history" Tai replied, _and Matt's friends got an F so they blamed it on me for not letting them cheat off me..._

__"That's great!" Nancy exclaimed, "As always of course, my little star" 

"Mum" Tai blushed. 

"What?" Nancy asked, then looked at him, worry lines in her forehead now, "Oh Tai, what happened to you eye?" 

Tai shrugged, "It's nothing mum, don't worry about it" 

Then Matt came back through the door carrying quite a lot of paper bags in his arms, "Geez mum, how many people do you think live in this house?" 

Nancy turned to Matt and said, "Do you know what happened with your brother?" 

"Huh?" 

"He has a black eye" 

"Oh... Don't know a thing" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I don't look over Tai's shoulder 24/7 mum" 

Nancy sighed at Matt, and turned back to Tai, "Honey, tell me what happened. How'd you get a black eye, were you in a fight?" 

"Hardly" Tai replied, "A couple of guys just started pushing me around, I didn't want a fight so I didn't fight back, and well, I ended up with this" 

"Where was Matt?" 

Tai shrugged, "Snogging some girl elsewhere I suppose" 

Matt gave Tai a dirty look, and Nancy turned back to him. 

"Matt. I thought I told you to look after your brother-" 

"I'm not his guard, mum. Geez, I have other things to do then hang with him" 

"Well you could at least tell your friends to back off from him" Nancy said firmly, not exactly angry. 

"What is this? Am I getting in trouble!?" 

"No, all I'm saying is they're your friends. You can tell them not to pick on your brother, is that so hard?" 

"Yes, it is" Matt replied, then walked past her and headed to his room. 

Nancy shook her head at him, and then sat down at the table indicating Tai to do so as well. But Tai shook hsi head as well, 

"I think I'll just go to bed or something, don't worry. I'm alright" 

Nancy sighed, "Alright. Night honey" 

"Night mum" 

~*~ 

The next morning, Tai woke up and got ready for school. As he put his glassed on, he could hear the honking of a car horn and looked out of his window which was on the 2nd storey. He saw the popular guys in a red sports car, making a racket of themselves. 

"Yo, Ishida! Get your ass down here!" One of them yelled. 

Tai rolled his eyes and pulled his blinds together, and continued getting ready for school. A few minutes later he heard heavy footsteps making their way downstairs. Matt. Tai sighed and headed down as well, ready for another day of hell. 

He waited for the bus to come pick him up, as usual. As his ride came, the door opened for him and he got on. He sat in the first few seats on the bus, safest place to be from the jerks at the back. 

After a minutes, the bus stopped. On came a couple of students he always saw come on, but then... There was a new girl. She had short reddish brown hair, and cinnamon coloured eyes. And also had a content smile on her face as she looked at him... she looked at him! But then she passed by him, whistles of the jerks at the back rang through the bus. 

Tai raised an eyebrow. About time he actually got a crush. 

~*~ 

At lunch time Tai sat at a table with his two best friends. Of course, other geeks. Jou Kido and Koushiro Izumi. 

"You have no chance. Forget about it" Koushiro remarked, seeing Tai staring at the new girl from across the cafeteria. 

Of course she'd be sitting there, she was beautiful. She deserved to be popular. 

Tai frowned, "Why is it that we can't get girls like her?" 

"Because it's impossible and it doesn't work that way" Jou answered, eating up something that somewhat looked like porridge. 

"Yeah, only guys like Ishida can get girls like her" Koushiro added, "And don't even think about trying to get her attention. That'll piss the other guys off, and right at this moment they're looking for a geek to play their 'practical' joke on" 

Tai frowned, "She's the first girl I've ever really liked though" 

Jou shrugged, "Find some other crush" 

"That's not such an easy thing to do" Tai muttered. 

~*~ 

It was the end of the day at school, and Tai was placing his books inside his locker. As he was closing his locker to go, Atsuji Imai and the new girl, whom he found out her name was Sora Takenouchi, walked into the hallway. It seemed Sora's locker was only a few away from his. 

Tai opened his locker again. He assured himself he wasn't _really_ spying. 

"So are you planning to come to the party with the other girls?" Tai heard Atsuji ask Sora. 

"I'll think about it" Sora smiled at him. 

"Cool" Atsuji grinned, then he caught Tai looking at them, "Seems like we have company" 

Sora turned around and saw Tai, looking dead nervous. 

"Want me to beat him up, Sor? He's spying. You know I'll be glad to, it's not like I haven't before-" 

"No, that's alright Atsuji. I'm sure he wasn't spying" Sora smiled at Tai, making him blush lightly. 

Atsuji bit his lip, and looked at Tai. Just then some other friends of his, including Matt, came up to them. 

"What's up?" Doi Gasuki, Atsuji's best friend, asked. 

Atsuji lifted a shin at Tai, "He was listening to our conversation" 

"Really?" Doi smirked, advancing towards Tai. 

"C'mon, we don't have time for this" Matt spoke up, "Let's go, the girls are waiting" 

"You mean Mimi right?" Doi laughed, stopping and turning his gaze away from Tai. 

"You just shut up" Matt smirked, "Coming or not?" 

"Yeah, we're coming" Doi replied, "Atsuji, take your new girlfriend and come on" 

"Stay away from us, Kamiya" Atsuji stated, giving Tai one last dirty look before following his friends. 

Sora looked back at Tai and smiled apologetically at him. 

And somehow, that smile lifted Tai's spirits. And he smiled back. 

~*~ 

"So, what do you say guys? We go?" Quin, a fellow nerd, asked. 

Koushiro shrugged, "We're not invited" 

"It's an open party" Quin argued, "We have as much right to go as Ishida does" 

Jou shook his head, then said, "Fine, I'm in. Let's just have fun for once" 

"If you guys all agree..." Koushiro said uneasily. 

They all nodded. 

"Fine. None of us have a car and we all live at separate sides of town, so how about we just meet at the party? Or though, no going in until we're all there?" Koushiro put forward. 

"Ok" They all agreed. 

~*~ 

As Matt passed Tai's room, he noticed Tai was gelling his hair, so he stopped. 

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, just inside Tai's doorway. 

Tai glanced at him for a second, "What does it look like? I'm fixing my hair" 

"Yeah..." Matt said, "But why? You need to gel it for going to sleep?"  
"No..." Tai replied, "I'm gelling it cause me and the guys are going to that party" 

"What? Some chess club thing?" Matt laughed. 

Tai gave him a dirty look. Matt shut up. 

"Geez, sorry" 

"I'm going to the party _you're_ going to. Mum already gave me permission" 

Matt stared at him, "You're not serious" 

Tai shrugged, "Why can't I go?" 

"Well- well, _because_!" Matt sputtered, "Tai, you can't go! Just- Just stay in your room, _please?_" 

"Why don't you want me to go?" Tai asked suspiciously. 

"Nevermind that, just stay home, come on Tai!" Matt exclaimed. 

"No" Tai said defiantly, "I'm going. Now if you'll excuse me" 

Matt banged his hand on the wall, "Fine. Be that way" 

Tai thought about what Matt said, but then shook his head and went back to getting ready. 

~*~ 

Tai walked along the pathway outlining the forest, on his way to the party. The night was windy, and even with a jacket on, he was dead cold. He wrapped his jacket more tightly around his figure, and shuddered in the icy breeze. 

Suddenly, he heard the screeching of tires, and surprisingly close to him. He saw the headlights of a car turn off, but saw the car itself just on the road beside him. Before he could say anything, about ten or so guys came out of the cars and surrounded him. 

_"right at this moment they're looking for a geek to play their 'practical' joke on"_

__Tai froze as the realisation struck him. 

_Atsuji must be mad about this afternoon... But I didn't do anything! And Matt..._

__Tai tried to struggle as a couple of guys grabbed him roughly, and pinned him forcefully against a tree trunk. He saw some other guys holding ropes, and got the idea of what they were going to do. All this time Tai was waiting to see a familiar face... and sure enough, he saw him. Matt. 

The guys that had pinned him aganist the tree were now ripping his jacket and shirt off, and then ripped off his pants so he was left only in his underwear. He could hear them laughing, but he didn't focus on that but the immensely ice cold wind that flew around him. 

Some other guys then tied him to the tree, and everyone else surrounded him, some punching and kicking him. He could feel blood falling from his mouth, and then he felt someone lift his head up. He stared into the eyes of Matt, but only for a few seconds, because then Matt uncapped a spray can and started spraying his stomach red. 

After that, they all left. 

~*~ 

Sora walked towards the party at night, but stopped when she saw a figure. She ran up to it, and realised it was a poor guy who was undressed down til his underwear, tied to a tree. Sora quickly untied him, and took off her coat and put it on him. It didn't look as if his attackers had left his clothes. It also didn't look like she was going to that party afterall, she had to get this guy to her place and warm him up. He was as cold as ice. 

She turned back around and headed towards her place. 

At the end of the street, Matt watched as a girl he was sure was Sora Takenouchi untie his brother. He himself had come back ASAP without the other guys getting suspicious. But since he now saw Sora had taken Tai, he headed back to the party. He knew and thought Sora was nice enough, even though he'd only known her one day. 

Sora Takenouchi was surely a goddess. To him anyway. And probably the rest of the male population. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**... Eh! Don't yell! I'm a Sorato supporter! ^^ Of course, this story is STILL a TAIORA ^^ Neways, review? :)**


End file.
